One Year Ago
by Lee Minkyung
Summary: Satu tahun telah berlalu sekarang aku semakin mengerti apa arti cinta sesungguhnya. Cinta sejati tak pernah memiliki alasan A SuLay/JoonXing fanfiction


_**Sebuah kesalahan terbesarku adalah melepasmu dan membiarkanmu pergi bersamanya…dan baru ku sadari I'm nothing without you**_

Cast : Kim Joonmyun

Zhang Yixing

Other : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Cameo : Kris Wu

Huang Zitao

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort/GS

Don't like don't read

_The Melody - Remember_

"_Hari itu aku duduk kembali disini, seperti satu tahun lalu seperti saat kita terakhir bertemu_,"

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Joonmyun ia melangkahkan kakiknya pada sebuah taman ditengah kota taman yang menjadi saksi betapa bodohnya dirinya. Ya ditaman inilah ia melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam kisah percintaannya, betapa bodohnya dirinya sehingga dia tak menyadari bahwa dia begitu sangat mencintai _yeoja _itu dan dengan mudahnya membiarkan _yeoja_ itu pergi begitu saja bahkan seolah Joonmyun tak peduli pada _yeoja _itu

* * *

_Seorang yeoja dengan dimple manis berusaha memantapkan hatinya dia menatap namja berwajah angelic didepannya sesungguhnya dia menaruh harapan besar pada namja angelic itu._

"_Jadi," kata namja berwajah angelic -Joonmyun- pada yeoja manis didepannya -Yixing-_

"_Ah darimana aku harus memulainya ya mmm berjanjilah kau tak membenciku yah Myun-ah," kata Yixing_

"_Katakanlah," jawab Joonmyun sambil tetap memasang angelic smile kebanggannya_

"_Kau ingat bunga dilokerku 2hari yang lalu," kata Yixing sedikit ragu-ragu_

"_Ya. Kenapa?,"_

"_Pengirimnya Kris-sunbae," kata Yixing sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya_

"_Kris-sunbae?Bukankah dia bergabung band music bersama Baekhyun? Aku tak tau bahwa kau begitu terkenal Ying hehe,"_

"_Joonmyun aku serius,"_

"_Ya aku tau dan bahkan akupun tau akan dibawa kemana pembicaraan kita sekarang," kata Joonmyun tak melepaskan senyumannya sedikitpun_

"_Myun-ah … aku dan Kris-sunbae se—,"_

"_Iya sayang aku tau kalian saling menyukai sejak di Junior High School, dan aku tau kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu pada Kris-sunbae, pukul aku jika aku salah," kata Joonmyun memotong perkataan Yixing_

"_Apa alasanmu bertahan denganku selama hampir 6 bulan ini?," tanya Yixing sambil menunduk_

"_Entahlah sepertinya aku tak punya alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu semua berjalan apa adanya, dan Kris-sunbae pasti punya alasan mengapa dia errr merebutmu dariku," kata Joonmyun yang tak melepaskan pandangan pada Yixing sedikitpun_

"_Maafkan aku Myun, aku mencintai Kris-ge sejak dulu dan kau muncul dalam kehidupanku aku berusaha melupakan Kris-ge namun justru dia datang lagi dalam hidupku aku memang bodoh hiks aku menyakiti orang sebaik Kim Joonmyun," kata Yixing sambil menitikkan air matanya_

_Joonmyun merengkuh tubuh Yixing dan membawa Yixing kedalam dekapannya membiarkan yeoja itu melampiaskan perasaannya yang dia tahan. Joonmyun merasakan kemeja sekolahnya kini basah ya basah oleh air mata Yixing._

"_Datanglah pada Kris jangan menangis lagi Ying-'ku'," kata Joonmyun sambil menghapus air mata Yixing_

"_Joonmyun," kata Yixing sambil bergetar_

"_Dengarkan aku Yixing-ah, aku begini bukan karena aku tak mencintaimu tapi aku begini karena aku mencintaimu -sangat- dan aku akan meruntuki diriku sendiri jika membuat orang yang aku cintai menderita bersamaku bukankah lebih baik aku membiarkan orang lain membuatnya bahagia?," kata Joonmyun sambil memegang kedua pipi Yixing "walau aku sebenarnya tak ingin," lanjutnya lirih_

* * *

Joonmyun terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya dan tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang begitu setia memperhatikannya, sepasang mata milik _yeoja_ manis yang satu tahun ini amat sangat ia rindukan.

Yixing masih memperhatikan Joonmyun dari kejauhan matanya tak lepas dari gerak gerik Joonmyun yang ia tau Joonmyun terlalu sibuk dengan lamunanya yang Yixing tak pernah tau kapan mantan _namjachingu_-nya itu hobi melamun bukankah Joonmyun lebih suka menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan yang lebih baik ketimbang harus melamun disebuah taman.

"Yixing," gumam Joonmyun pelan saat memergoki Yixing yang menatapnya

Joonmyun berjalan menghampiri Yixing yang sebenarnya duduk tak jauh dari dirinya, Yixing hanya tersenyum dan mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sama seperti setahun lalu, seperti saat-saat manis antara dirinya dengan Joonmyun sebelum Kris menghancurkan semuanya.

"Yixing,"

"Joonmyun,"

Joonmyun menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sebenarnya itu sama sakali tidak gatal sedangkan Yixing hanya berusaha menutupi blushingnya.

"Kau sendirian Xing? Dimana Kris_-sunbae_?," tanya Joonmyun

"Aku sudah lama putus dengan Kris_-sunbae_," jawab Yixing mencoba tetap tenang

Bagaimanapun Yixing tak menyangkal bahwa dia amat sangat sakit jika mendengar nama 'Kris' 'Wu Yifan'

"Ah benarkah? Maafkan aku, aku tak berniat membuatmu sedih Xing, bagaimana jika makan satu _cup ice cream_ dikedai sebrang sana?," tawar Joonmyun

"Tentu," jawab Yixing

Joonmyun dan Yixing mungkin kembali pada perasaan mereka satu tahun lalu, walaupun rasa bersalah benar-benar mengerogoti hati Yixing bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan malaikat yang begitu sempurna ini. Entah apa yang ada diotak Yixing satu tahun lalu.

"Bagaimana satu tahunmu ini Yixing-ah?," tanya Joonmyun tanpa melepaskan pandangan intens pada Yixing

"Ya begitulah haha aku bahkan tak tau apa yang aku lakukan setahun ini dan bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kemana kau menghilang Myun?," tanya Yixing sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya yang mungkin membuat detak jantung Joonmyun tak karuan.

"Aku hanya menenangkan diriku saja," jawab Joonmyun enteng 'dan berusaha melupakanmu walaupun gagal,' lanjut Joonmyun dalam hati

"Aku merindukanmu Xing/Myun," kata Yixing dan Joonmyun bersamaan

* * *

"_Aku melihatmu kembali dalam hidupku, aku merasakan sesuatu perasaan yang sangat kuat bahkan lebih kuat dari perasaanku satu tahun lalu,"_

"Baekyeol," panggil Joonmyun pada pasangan yang terlihat sangat mesra

"Joonmyun _oppa/Hyung_," kata Baekyeol bersamaan

"_Oppa_, kemana saja kau? Apa kau diculik ufo selama setahun ini eoh?," tanya Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang

"Aku menenangkan diri selama setahun ini haha," kata Joonmyun sambil tertawa pelan

"Menenangkan dari Yixing _jie_? Sepertinya kau masih bisa berharap _Hyung_," jawab Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Joonmyun ingin meloncat pada saat itu juga

"Bukankah Yixing sudah bersama Kris?," tanya Joonmyun pura-pura melupakan pertemuannya dengan Yixing ditaman 2hari lalu

"Aah _oppa_ mereka bahkan berakhir setelah 2bulan membuat hubungan," kata Baekhyun

"_Jinja_? Bisakah kalian ceritakan padaku? Aku tau Yixing bukan orang yang mudah bosan dengan suatu hubungan atau malah Kris yang mengakhiri hubungannya?," tanya Joonmyun penuh dengan rasa penasaran

"Tentu saja Yixing _unni_ yang memutuskan si brengsek maaf maksudku Kris itu, sebenarnya Yixing _unni_ meminta mengakhirinya sejak sebulan mereka menjalani hubungan namun itu ditahan oleh Kris," kata Baekhyun berapi-api

Chanyeol tampak mengelus-elus pundak sang _yeojachingu_ dan memutuskan untuk mengambil alih bekerjaan Baekhyun yaitu menceritakkan apa yang terjadi antara Yixing dan Kris.

"Yixing _jiejie_ selalu merasa diacuhkan oleh Kris, maka dari itu Yixing _jiejie_ meminta mengakhiri hubungan mereka walaupun baru satu bulan mereka memulai hubungan," kata Chanyeol lalu mengambil minuman dari tangan Baekhyun

"Lalu?," tanya Joonmyun semakin penasaran

"Malam itu terjadi pertengkaran hebat didepan taman rumah Yixing _jiejie_, siang hari -yang sebenarnya aku juga tak tau Yixing _jiejie_ dan Luhan _jiejie _ kemana- mereka bertemu Kris yang sedang berjalan dengan mesra dan Kris memperlakukan yeoja itu dengan sangat manis bukan yang biasa Kris lakukan pada Yixing _jiejie,_" kata Chanyeol

Joonmyun menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyuni dengan tatapan serius, sedikit penyesalan membiarkan Yixing terluka.

"Yixing _jie_ menangis dan mengurung dirinya dikamar. Aku tau dia sangat menyesal telah menakhiri hubungannya dengan _oppa_ tapi dia sangat menghargai Kris dia tak pernah mengungkit hubungan manis dengan _oppa_ didepan Kris," sebuah perkataan Baekhyun yang sukses membuat Joonmyun ingin memutar balikkan waktu jika ia mampu

"Kau kenal Huang Zitao, _Hyung_?," tanya BaekMyun tiba-tiba

"_Yeoja_ pindahan China yang cantik dan memiliki banyak fans itukan? Ada apa dengannya?," tanya Joonmyun tambah penasaran

"_Yeoja_ itu _yeoja_ yang diperlakukan sangat manis oleh Kris, _yeoja_ yang membuat Yixing _jiejie _menyakinkan dirinya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kris. Pada saat itu Kris tetap mengelak namun aku dan Luhan _jiejie_ juga Baekhyun dapat melihat kebohongan itu semua, semua berakhir begitu amat tragis," kata Chanyeol

"Ternyata Huang Zitao adalah mantan kekasih Kris dan mereka juga menjalin hubungan dibelakang Yixing _jiejie,_ rasanya aku ingin membunuh Kris saja," kata Baekhyun

"Seharusnya aku tidak menghilang," gumam Joonmyun pelan dan penuh rasa penyesalan

"Itu bukan salahmu _oppa_, aku dan Chanyeol dapat membuat _oppa_ dan Yixing _unni_ bersatu kembali," kata Baekhyun mantap

* * *

Yixing tengah terdiam sambil memainkan bandul kalung bergambar tetesan air pemberian Joonmyun yang senantiasa menempel pada leher jenjangnya, Yixing bahkan tak pernah memiliki niat untuk melepaskan kalung itu dari lehernya.

"Yixing-ah," panggil Luhan yang berhasil menghancurkan semua lamunan Yixing

"Kemarin aku bertemu Joonmyun, _jie_," kata Yixing pada Luhan walaupun Yixing sama sekali tak menatap Luhan

Luhan tersenyum mendengar penuturan adik sepupu yang amat ia sayangi itu. Joonmyun kembali dan membawa semua yang Yixing butuhkan, ya Yixing membutuhkan sesuatu yang hebat yang disebut cinta, sesuatu yang telah satu tahun ini hilang dari seorang yang bernama Zhang Yixing.

"Lalu kau merasakan sesuatu?," tanya Luhan

"Iya _jie_, aku merasakan sesuatu perasaan yang lebih hebat dari satu tahun lalu. Sesuatu yang pernah hilang sejak setahun belakang ini _jie,_" jawab Yixing sambil setia memainkan bandul tetesan air itu

"Kau ingin kembali pada Joonmyun?," tanya Luhan yang membuat Yixing sedikit kaget

"Dia membenciku pasti aku ini terlalu jahat untuknya aku, aku bahkan tega menyakiti manusia berhati malaikat itu _jie_," kata Yixing sambil terisak pelan

"Joonmyun pasti sudah melupakan semuanya," kata Luhan sambil membelai rambut sepupunya pelan.

"Tapi aku terlalu jahat untuknya _unn_, aku bahkan lebih memilih Kris karena dia memiliki alasan untuk mencintaiku bukannya mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Joonmyun,"

"Cinta sejati akan selalu datang Yixing-_ah_ percayalah padaku,"

* * *

Yixing dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Joonmyun, Joonmyun pagi-pagi meminta izin pada orang tua Yixing untuk mengantar dan menjemput Yixing hari ini. Belum lagi percakapan antara Joonmyun dan orang tuanya yang dibuat seolah Yixing tak boleh tau, dengan begini banyak rasa berkecambuk dihati Yixing mulai dari rasa bahagia dan juga rasa bersalah terhadap Joonmyun.

Yixing duduk terdiam disebelah Joonmyun sedangkan Joonmyun sibuk dalam konsentrasi menyetirnya, lagu mengalun pelan dari mobil itu entah ini disengaja atau kebetulan Yixing bukan orang yang buta lagu ya lagu dari Main Vocal SNSD dan Leader SHINee sudah cukup mengungkapkan perasaan diantara mereka berdua.

"Ying, kau masih memakai kalungku?," tanya Joonmyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua

"Aku selalu merasa lebih baik jika menyentuh tetasan air ini Myun jadi aku tak ada niatan untuk melepaskan kalung ini," jawab Yixing sambil memamerkan senyum manis kebanggaannya

"Aku merindukanmu Yixing_-ah_, merindukan senyumanmu, merindukan tawamu, merindukan celotehan cerewetmu," kata Joonmyun

"Aku tidak cerewet Kim Joonmyun, kau saja yang tak pernah mendengarkan diriku," kata Yixing sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya

"Kau lihat sekarang bibirmu tak jauh beda dari bebek mainan anak Minseok-_noona_," goda Joonmyun pada _yeoja_ manis didepannya

"Kau menyamaiku dengan bebek warna warni milik keponakanmu? Sungguh menyedihkan diriku," kata Yixing pura-pura kecewa

"Hahaha kau tak berubah Ying masih sama seperti setahun lalu,"

"Kau yang membuatku seperti Zhang Yixing yang dulu Namu," kata Yixing sambil tersenyum sangat manis mungkin jika pantas Joonmyun akan melompat-lompat bagaikan mendapatnya snack berhadiah

"Aku sudah izin dengan orang tuamuu Xing, aku tunggu kau nanti malam dandan yang cantik ya my princess," kata Joonmyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membuat wajah Yixing sukses memerah

* * *

Luhan dan Baekhyun masuk tanpa permisi kekamar Yixing yang sekarang lebih terlihat seperti kapal pecah dengan baru yang Yixing lempar sembarangan dikasur belum lagi Yixing yang terlihat amat sangat berantakan.

"Kau kenapa Yixing-_ah_? Apa yang terjadi padamu?," tanya Luhan saat melihat Yixing yang benar-benar sangat kacau

"Aku ingin terlihat cantik didepan Joonmyun, _jie_," jawab Yixing lirih

Luhan dan Baekhyun tampak terkekeh melihat Yixing yang frustasi hanya karena ingin terlihat cantik didepan Joonmyun. Baekhyun segera mengambil gerak cepat memilih pakaian yang pantas untuk Yixing, sebuah gaun selutut berwarna _soft_ yang tidak terlalu berlebihan menurut Baekhyun sedangkan Luhan langsung menarik Yixing dan dengan sigap Luhan menata rambut Yixing dan memoles sedikit wajah Yixing.

Setelah sedikit _make over_ dari Luhan dan Baekhyun sedikit namun sukses membuat Joonmyun tak ingin lepas untuk menatap wajah Yixing yang menurut Joonmyun, Yixing lebih cantik daripada bidadari sekalipun.

"Semoga malam kalian indah _jiejie_, _oppa_," teriak Baekhyun dan ditambah sorakan dari Chanyeol yang membuat Yixing memerah padam.

"Aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat yang indah my Princess," kata Joonmyun sambil merapihkan sedikit rambut Yixing

Yixing menatap tak percaya taman yang menjadi saksi berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Joonmyun satu tahun lalu, taman yang membuatnya dan Joonmyun bertemu lagi, taman yang selalu menemani dirinya saat merindukan Joonmyun selama setahun belakangan ini telah disihir dengan begitu cantik ditambah lilin-lilin yang membuat taman itu tambah berwarna.

"Joonmyun," panggil Yixing

"Ya, kau suka? Aku membuatnya seharian tadi dibantu Chanyeol juga sih," kata Joonmyun

"Aku sangat suka sungguh ini indah," kata Yixing yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya

Joonmyun segera menarik Yixing kedalam pelukaannya seolah ia takut sangat takut untuk kehilangan Yixing lagi, Yixing terisak pelan air mata bahagia karena Joonmyun kembali Joonmyun kembali menjaganya lagi.

"Jangan menangis cantik, kau tau kesalahan terbesar aku melepaskanmu dulu," kata Joonmyun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Yixing

"Aku merasa hiks bersalah padamu,"

"Ayolah Ying jangan dibahas lagi, aku sama sekali tak terluka karena itu hanya aku menyesal ya menyesal karena tak bisa menjagamu selama setahun belakangan ini,"

"Joonmyun….,"

"Zhang Yixing pada intinya _Can I get you again? Can I get your love again? Can I get your heart again?_ Maukah kau mengisi hariku lagi? Maukah kau mengisi hari-hari ku lagi?,"

"Joonmyun, aku—,"

"Lupakan kejadian setahun lalu aku tak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama Xing,

"Joonmyun-_ah_ _you can get my love again, you can get my heart again_,"

Yixing memperat pelukannya pada Joonmyun, tanpa mereka sadari ada tiga pasang mata yang sedang asik mengintip mereka.

"_Satu tahun lalu membuatku makin mengerti apa arti cinta sesungguhnya. Cinta sejati tak pernah memiliki alasan,"_

_THE END_


End file.
